Buenas noches mi inútil bajo la lluvia
by cmatarreyes
Summary: Es un oneshot dedicado a la pareja RoyAi (roy mustang y riza hawkeye) Se lo dedico también a mi pareja la cual en su momento disfruto leyendolo


Habian quedado en la fiesta que el comandante Armstrong habia organizado esa noche. Roy no estaba muy convencido de aparecer por alli, ya que no tenia demasiadas ganas, pero al final lo termino por hacer...y cuando lo hizo, se encontro con una Riza Hawkeye que vestia un elegante vestido blanco con encajes negros y que estaba esperandolo flamante en la puerta, preciosa sentada en un banco y con el pelo suelto.

-teniente hawkeye... dijo roy sentandose a su lado y acariciando la cara de esta , que por la actitud del coronel pareció ponerse nerviosa y molestarse un poco.

-Como de costumbre tiene que estar planeando algo por lo que deberé regañarle ¿no es asi? Dijo con desdén mirando al coronel desafiante.

El coronel se limito a contestarle, para no acabar siendo solo un pervertido, como normalmente lo solían llamar

-um, yo no planeo estas cosas...fue usted la que insistió en que me pusiera este traje para esta fiesta...y usted...esta encantadora, como siempre...le queda muy bien el pelo largo...teniente

-¿cómo deberia creerle si no es la primera vez que nos encontramos en una situación así?

Dijo acariciandose el pelo un poco y despues murmuró -es más práctico y cómodo, quizá lo corte pronto.

-...lo cortaras? La miro un poco apenado.

-si...bueno...supongo que es tu decision Dijo y luego suspiro.

-aun asi...no es de extrañar que usted me dijera que me arreglase para la ocasion, yo pensaba venir con el uniforme militar, teniente.

Es posible, señor. Crecerá después de todo aprecio que me hiciera caso por una vez coronel, aprecio sinceramente el gesto, está muy elegante esta noche. Dijo la teniente mirandolo como siempre, con una mirada de aprobacion respecto al traje que llevaba el coronel Mustang esa noche.

um...si, bueno aunque sigo pensando en quitar esta corbata...es demasiado apretada... Dijo el coronel en un gesto confuso con su dedo de desapretarla de su cuello.

-¿me ayuda, teniente?

-Está bien coronel, déjemelo a mí despues de estas palabras la teniente comenzo a quitar su corbata sin problema alguno y la doblo para darsela

-¿Está mejor así?

-si pero...tambien hace un poco de calor ¿no cree? que tal si me desabrocha un poco la camisa...ya que esta puesta en ello... La miro con un deje de picaresca y luego se dejo hacer. Ella, sin embargo frunció el ceño y dijo muy convencida

- no intente aprovechar la situación, se le quitaría el calor si se separara de mí

Despues suspiró y quito varios botones de la camisa de sus superior con resignacion y algo de mala uva.

-gracias, teniente hawkeye, siempre es un placer que una señorita como usted...haga eso por mi

La miró convencido de que eso halagaria a su subordinada y despues se levanto de donde estaba sentado

-se viene a tomar una copa conmigo?

-Es mi deber guardar sus espaldas, no lo olvide

Se levanto la chica poniendose detras del moreno arreglando un poco su vestido y mirandole

-Pero solo una copa coronel, después me iré a casa

-um...¿vas a dejarme solo aqui? que desconsiderado por su parte, ya que fue usted quien insistio en que viniese...

Agarro a la chica y la condujo hacia la barra donde estaba el camarero y despues sonrio y dijo -

-digame lo que quiere, invitare yo...

-Sé que una vez que empieza a beber no se detiene y puede hacer cosas de las que se podría arrepentir, no quiero llegar a esa situación pero... un martini estará bien...

La chica estaba algo preocupada por la situacion aquella noche, si el coronel bebia demasiado podria ponerla en evidencia e incluso ponerse a si mismo en riesgo de no llegar a cumplir su sueño.

-Claro -dijo el levantando la mano para llamar al camarero...

-pongame un martini...y un whisky con hielo -se giro hacia ella y sonrio -

no sea mala conmigo, en cierto modo solo bebo para olvidar...

El camarero trajo las bebidas y justo despues Roy cogió su vaso y lo puso entre sus manos mirando hacia la barra algo serio, entonces Riza interrumpio los pensamientos del coronel

- A veces el modo de intentar olvidar puede ser peligroso y puede arriesgar todo lo que ha conseguido hasta ahora ténganlo en mente...

-lo se...pero no es arriesgado cuando intentas olvidar un motivo que te haria perder todo tu rango incluso...tu orgullo como coronel

El la miró y despues dio un sorbo a su whisky algo desconcertado por lo que habia dicho su teniente primera. Ella se limitó a quedarse un rato en silencio moviendo el vaso de martini y despues suspirar.

-Creo que solo debería preocuparse por ascender y ser fuhrer, lo demás es irrelevante...

-si...bueno...no siempre...es asi Se tomo el whisky de golpe y despues de eso ordeno al camarero que trajera otro

-a veces hay motivos muy fuertes que te hacen dudar...dudar de si de verdad quieres cumplir tu sueño de llegar tan alto y pagar un precio tan costoso...

No debería dudar, después de todo es lo que siempre ha querido, llevar la nación, solucionar los problemas de Amestris y que no haya tantas guerras, por ello...

Dijo quitando el vaso de whisky que acababa de pedir de las manos del coronel

-...debe controlarse

El la miro y despues cogió su vaso de martini y lo bebió de un solo golpe.

eso puede cambiar...todo puede cambiar cuando uno se enamora...como lo estoy yo...es muy doloroso...

Miraba al frente, tenia la vista perdida en aquella estanteria llena de botellas de alcohol, sus manos estaban quietas encima de la barra y su cara era de preocupación.

-Pero no es su prioridad coronel, una persona como nosotros... que ha asesinado a tanta gente no tiene derecho a enamorarse... no, no lo tiene...

-PERO ESTOY ENAMORADO!Se alteró y dio un golpe en la barra, haciendo derramarse un poco del whisky que sostenia. -

ella lo unico que me dice es que me centre en mi carrera...no puedo centrarme en mi carrera teniendo este sentimiento hacia ella...la amo...

De repente la teniente se dio cuenta de lo que el coronel queria decir realmente, se altero un poco y desvio la mirada de el.

-hemos cometido muchos pecados, si mal no recuerda y yo... no puedo remediarlo, no puedo tener una familia sin recordar a todas las personas que he tenido que disparar, es imposible..

-¿que mas da eso ahora? yo la amo Teniente...y tarde o temprano acabara olvidando todo lo que ha tenido que hacer como militar y se centrara en su familia...conmigo...No deberia haber hablado de mas...ya se que...usted no quiere nada conmigo asi que...no importa buenas noches.

Se giró y camino hacia la puerta de salida, a paso ligero. no queria quedarse alli, no queria seguir viendo a la mujer a la que queria ponerle resistencia de esa forma y tampoco queria presionarla ni agobiarla a preguntas, esa fue una de las razones por las que en un principio no queria ir a la fiesta pero, justo cuando cruzaba la mitad del salon, una mano me agarro del brazo y me detuvo fuertemente, haciendome girar y mirar hacia ello. Era la teniente de nuevo

-coronel... no es el mejor momento para hablar esto, no conoce mis sentimientos asi que no juzgue sin saber, es mas mi prioridad es que ascienda , que cumpla su sueño...

-no se ni siquiera cual es mi sueño ya...teniente asi que, mejor suelteme, por que hay cierta señorita que no quiere que todo el mundo la juzgue por sus actos sexuales conmigo y esta agarrandome del brazo y deteniendome esta noche en medio de una fiesta mientras todos la miran...

La teniente miro alrededor y vió que todas las miradas estaban puestas en el coronel Mustang y en ella entonces se calmo durante unos segundos pero justo despues mostro su ira concentrada en las palabras debido al comentario que habia hecho Mustang respecto a su actutud de proteccion

-siento que su vida sexual sea tan sosa que tenga que recurrir a mí, buenas noches, coronel

Ella paso frente a el enfadada sin decirle ni una sola palabra mas. Unos segundos de reaccion y el coronel Mustang le respondio, pero no de cualquier forma, sino gritando en medio de la sala

-siento que la suya conmigo tampoco haya sido tan buena como para no querer siquiera repetir... buenas noches teniente Hawkeye.

Se giro mirandolo con una cara demasiado enfadada

-No iba a darle ese gusto, coronel...

Sin decir nada mas, la chica emprendio su camino hacia el apartamento, y una vez alli le dio de comer a Black Hayate y se fue a la cama, aunque sin poder dormir. Roy por su parte se quedo parado un rato en el mismo sitio donde Riza le habia dejado y despues saco dinero y siguio bebiendo hasta la saciedad, hasta que su cuerpo no pudo aguantar mas justo entonces el comandante Armstrong y el teniente Havoc tuvieron que llevar al coronel a su casa arrastrandole, ya que no podia ni moverse, ni hablar, apenas balbuceaba tonterias sobre el almacen 13 cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa y justo alli se encontraron a la Teniente Hawkeye, que, preocupada por el estado del coronel quiso volver sabiendo lo que iba a hacer.

Entraron todos tumbaron al coronel en su cama, y despues Havoc y Armstrong se despidieron un poco sin saber que hacer.

-Tenias que hacer el inutil, como siempre...

-ashffvnaskemf

-No entiendo ni siquiera lo que dices...idiota duermete de una vez, y deja de preocuparme.

-dsanjcsfjsda

-si si...lo que usted diga...coronel...

Se puso una mano en la cabeza y despues lo miro, ¿realmente ese hombre estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿la amaba? o solo era para ligarsela, como a todas las demas...

-es usted un mujeriego coronel...no le creo nada...

La teniente estuvo cuidando al coronel mustang hasta que se quedo dormido y entonces ella se giro hacia el otro lado y suspiro.

-Buenas noches...mi inutil bajo la lluvia...


End file.
